


You’re Stuck With Me

by Sandylee007



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood in Love, Nightmares, Talking, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: TAKES PLACE AFTER THE 3x22 WEDDINGMALEC ONESHOTThe wedding night of Alec and Magnus gets a little more emotional than they’d expected. After Alec’s nightmare fears and insecurities come tumbling out. On a night of openness and honesty the husbands soothe each other.(Because after Alec had to give Magnus CPR and watch him go to actual hell, and Magnus’ heart was broken to save him from deep depression, a talk is necessary.)





	You’re Stuck With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve felt a story wanting to come out all day. And now it FINALLY agreed to be unleashed! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Noooope, sadly, I own nothing. No profit is made of typing this. (If only...!)
> 
> Awkay... Are you ready? Because here we go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

“I love you.”

Those were Magnus’ last coherent words. Then he was bleeding, seizing and muttering something incomprehensible in Alec’s arms. And there was nothing the Shadowhunter, who was used to leading and fighting, could do to stop it.

Alec screamed for help, desperate to alert someone who wasn’t as damned useless as he was. But no one seemed to hear him. No one came, when for once in his life he would've needed to be told what to do.

Alec imagined that it couldn’t get worse from the uncontrollable convulses of Magnus’ body, before his beloved went still. For a treacherous second the archer felt relief. Until he realized that the warlock had stopped breathing. And no matter how hard his unsteady hands sought he couldn’t find the faintest hint of a pulse.

Alec shook his head. “No, no, no...! Magnus, please, don’t...!” _Don’t you dare leave me like this, when we were just dreaming of sharing a home together!_

Alec had to strain to remember the medical training he’d received. Despair driving him, he got to work. He pushed and pushed, anxious to get the incredible heart of solid gold he fell in love with to beat again.

A round of compressions after another went by and nothing happened. Magnus’ body shifted without any active will under his ministrations. The warlock’s eerily serene facial expression remained even when a couple of ribs cracked under the intense pressure. There wasn’t the slightest trace of life.

Alec went on and on. Eventually with tears in his eyes. “Magnus, come on, stay with me!” He kept pressing and pleading, harder and harder. Despite knowing, deep down, that it was too late.

Magnus was gone, and he didn’t even get to say ‘I love you, too’.

/

Overwhelmed by the half nightmare, half memory, Alec whimpered when he felt a familiar hand touching his face. “Alexander?” The fingers continued to caress gently while he fought to catch his breath. “Shh, shh... It was only a dream.”

Alec shook his head, all too aware of the tears on his cheeks. “You... Your heart, it stopped... I thought...” No, he didn’t only think it. For a few minutes Magnus actually was dead. For a few minutes (which felt infinitely longer) he lost the one he loved the most in the world.

Magnus kissed him, slowly and languidly. “You brought me back.” The older man pulled him close and he leaned to it eagerly, their naked bodies practically melting together. “I heard you, asking me to stay with you. So I did.”

Alec tightened his embrace on his husband and buried his face to the warlock’s hair. The contact, along with the warmth and Magnus’ familiar scent, helped ground him on the here and now. The best help was feeling the other's strong, steady heartbeat. It reminded him that he got his beloved back, then and later from Edom. 

They found their way back to each other.

Magnus continued to rub soothing circles on his back. “While... it was happening... I had a dream of you.” Fingers played with his hair, making him practically purr. “You cooked us a lovely breakfast. And then we danced. Your suave moves left me speechless.”

Alec chuckled. Or snorted. Or sobbed. It was hard to tell. “Well, that definitely couldn't be real.”

“Hmm. But as wonderful as it was... I’m grateful that I woke up.” Magnus kissed his cheek tenderly. “Reality is far better.”

Still feeling their activities from that night in the best way... And remembering the magical wedding they had... Alec had to agree. “I love you.” He needed to say it, because he didn’t want to ever miss his chance again.

“I love you, too.”

That was when Alec finally managed to open his eyes. They were blurry from sleep and tears, but cleared soon. He frowned upon noticing how tired his husband seemed. “Have you slept at all tonight?”

Magnus smiled far from coyly. “Well... You did keep me up for great many... pleasurable hours.”

Alec felt heat rising to his cheeks. Despite the fact that they were now married and he was far from being the insecure boy in denial he once was. “I enjoyed myself, too”, he admitted, without any shame.

Magnus smirked. “Oh, darling, I’m aware. And I’m certain that so are the good people in our neighboring rooms.”

It would’ve been so tempting to continue with the banter and teasing. Or better yet, to continue making the most of their wedding night. But Alec was a man on a mission to support his beloved like the warlock just supported him. And he refused to let himself be distracted. “As satisfied as I am... I think there’s also something else that’s been keeping you awake.” Come to think of it, he didn’t see Magnus get any rest during the night following their return from Edom, either.

Magnus tensed up, clenched his jaw and looked away, all mirth and masks falling away. Eventually the archer’s patience paid off. “I... keep seeing... that place, every time I close my eyes. And... I’m afraid that if I fall asleep, I’ll wake up there. To find out that this is all another lovely dream.”

The admission made Alec’s heart ache. After contemplating his next move carefully he wrapped his arms as tightly as he dared to around the warlock. “This is all real. I swear to you.” He closed his eyes and felt a tear while his husband sobbed, just once. “I found you, Magnus. And I’ll always come find you, as long as there’s even a single breath of life in me. I told you, I’m not leaving you again.”

Magnus leaned a little more heavily against him. Most likely about to fall asleep. “Thank you, Alexander. For finding me.”

Alec hummed softly. Fatigue was getting to him, too. “I couldn’t exactly have a wedding without my runaway groom.”

It wasn’t a particularly good joke. But it seemed to work, because Magnus relaxed. “I... wasn’t talking only about that.” The older man pressed a sleepy kiss against his cheek. “Hundreds of years, and I finally found you. I’m not giving up on you, either.” The warlock gave him a gentle, almost apologetic squeeze. “I’m so sorry for making you fear that I was giving up.” This wasn't about the man’s heart stopping anymore.

Alec shuddered, re-encountering the fear of losing Magnus to himself that drove him to seeking Asmodeus’ help in his despair.

Magnus was tense once more. Several moments passed by before the man voiced why. “I’m... still trying to convince myself that I’ve found someone who won’t leave me. No matter how unbearable and overwhelming I get sometimes.” The question was there, not exactly subtly buried. While their breakup was with the best of intentions, it nonetheless triggered some deep-rooted insecurities.

This time it was Alec who initiated a kiss. “In case you’ve forgotten, I did put a ring on you. You’re stuck with me.”

“Good. Because you’re stuck with me, too.” Magnus stifled a yawn, which led to a small, incredibly adorable tiny sound. “Are you ready to go back to sleep?”

Alec nodded. Losing Magnus would always be his greatest fear. But for now, with the smaller man safe and healthy in his arms, those anxieties wouldn’t haunt his dreams. “Are you?” There was no response. His brows furrowed. “Magnus?”

Apparently the warlock had been even more exhausted than Alec had realized. Because his husband was fast asleep. Face pressed against his shoulder.

Alec smiled. To imagine that something this perfect was actually his, after he once resigned himself to a life with no love... He kissed his beloved’s spiked, at the moment disheveled locks. “Sweet dreams”, he whispered. In seconds he was also asleep.

And that was how they spent the remainder of their wedding night. Sleeping soundly with their fears at least momentarily chased away, wrapped around each other like a pair of octopuses. Neither had any more bad dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaw! As much as I LOVED their wedding, I also felt like they needed to do some talking. I mean, A LOT happened in such a short amount of time!
> 
> SOOOO... Thoughts? Comments? Was that ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It always makes my day.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Who knows. Maybe I’ll see you around again?
> 
> Take care!


End file.
